


Special Agent Pinetree

by xnemones_graveyard



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, M/M, Post-Canon, Secret Identity, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnemones_graveyard/pseuds/xnemones_graveyard
Summary: Dipper Pines returns to Gravity Falls many years later to investigate an odd man by the name of Liber Cliph, who is exactly who you think.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 12





	Special Agent Pinetree

It’s been almost ten years since the last summer Dipper spent in Gravity Falls. Now, he’s known as Special Agent Pines, an agent of the Federal Bureau of Intelligence and head of the Department of Extranormal Operations; a damn good one at that. Grunkle Ford’s notebooks have proven vital to his job, and he quickly became well-known for his ability to handle anything “weird” quickly, without so much as batting an eye. When a case rolls in about a strange man in the little town of Gravity Falls, Oregon, he packs his bags and took the case.

Dipper Pines rolls up to the mystery shack in his rented Mercedes and steps out in a suit, bringing his briefcase along with him. Smiling, he enters the shop.

“Welcome to the-- Woah!” the red-headed girl behind the counter exclaims, gaping at him.

“Hi Wendy,” he greets with a wave. “How’s it going?”

“Wait, Dipper?!” she exclaims, leaning over the counter and gaping at him.

Dipper laughs and walks over to her, pulling out his badge.

“Special Agent Pines, now. FBI. I’m looking for a man named Liber Cliph. Have you heard of him?”

“Liber Cliph, huh? Hm… Actually, yeah! He hangs out with my friends and me sometimes. He runs the local radio station,” Wendy tells him. “So, when’d you join the FBI?”

“About seven years ago,” Dipper admits, pocketing his badge. “I was hoping Stan and Ford would be willing to lend me a place to stay while I’m here.”

“Yeah. Ford’s down in the basement and Stanley’s doing a Mystery Shack tour, so go ahead,” she replies with a smile. “Nice suit, by the way.”

“Thanks,” he tells her, grinning as he walks over to the vending machine.

Dipper glances around discretely before he punches in the code and takes the secret passageway to the basement. Grunkle Stanford looks up when he comes into the workshop and frowns.

“Who’s there?”

“Relax, Grunkle Ford, it’s just me,” Dipper assures him with a smile, putting his free hand up placatingly.

“Oh, Dipper! How have you been, my boy? I didn’t recognize you, you’ve grown up so much,” Stanford replies, embracing him tightly.

“I’m good, good! I’m actually here on official business for the FBI, but I was hoping I could crash here at the shack,” Dipper admits, pulling back after a moment.

“Really? Sure! You’re always welcome here, my boy! Now let’s see that badge of yours,” Ford insists, holding out his hand.

Dipper grins and hands it to him. Stanford inspects it, making a face. After a moment, he hands it back with a smile and pats Dipper on the shoulder, looking him in the eye.

“I’m proud of you, Special Agent Pines.”

Dipper smiles and breathes in deeply, his chest filling with pride and happiness.

“Thanks, Grunkle Ford. That means a lot,” Dipper admits softly.

Ford nods firmly and his smile widens as he loops his arm around Dipper’s shoulders and starts to lead him back upstairs.

“Let’s get you settled in, then!” Ford suggests cheerfully. “Let’s see, how does the attic sound to you?”

“That would be perfect, Grunkle Ford,” Dipper tells him, beaming.

~+~+~+~

Dipper wastes no time setting up his things and borrowing one of Grunkle Ford’s cork boards to track his case. As he is standing back from the board after putting up the evidence he has, a knock sounds on the door. He opens it to find Wendy standing in the hallway with a smile.

“Ford and Stanley asked me to bring you down for dinner, Dipper.”

“Oh, great!” he replies excitedly, closing the door behind him before he follows her downstairs.

They take their seats at the dining table, Stanford, Stanley, Soos, Wendy, and Dipper. There is one empty seat.

“Why didn’t Mabel come with you?” Stanley asks.

“Oh, she’s super busy in Portland with work,” Dipper explains, setting his napkin in his lap. “She got hired by this up-and-coming animation company, so she’s pretty excited about it. I offered, but she told me she doesn’t want anything to do with my cases anymore. She gets enough weirdness over there.”

The group laughs and dig in. Eventually, Wendy asks him about his job.

“So, FBI? That must be interesting.”

“Yeah! I’m not technically supposed to tell you this, but I’m head of Extranormal Operations,” Dipper admits, grinning. “It’s all thanks to you, Grunkle Ford. I couldn’t have gotten the job without your notebooks.”

“Ah, don’t mention it. I’m just glad that traumatizing summer did something good for you,” Ford says jokingly.

“Mmhm. Oh, actually, I was wondering if you could take me out to see Bill’s corpse. Liber Cliph might be an anagram of Bill Cipher, and I’d like to see if there’s any obvious connection,” Dipper says, pointing with his fork.

“Sure. We can go out tomorrow,” Ford replies, grinning. “So what else can you tell us about this guy?”

“Well, most of the information’s classified, but we know he runs the Gravity Falls radio station and that he might be leading a rise in weird activity. Vampires popping up in cities, gnomes destroying people’s lawns, that sort of stuff.”

“So if it is Bill, he could be trying to expand Gravity Falls’ weirdness circle to take over the world again,” Ford comments.

“Not exactly. Gravity Falls is a hotbed for weirdness, but things can’t really leave here. Oregon in general is pretty vacuum sealed. It’s not uncommon for other states to have certain oddities, but they’ve been on the rise since Cliph’s appearance. We’re just making sure he has nothing to do with this, and I specifically requested the case, since I’m familiar with this town.”

“Yeah, I can take you to meet him tomorrow night,” Wendy says. “He’s a pretty cool guy.”

“Great,” Dipper replies with a smile. “I just have to ask him a few questions.”

The rest of dinner is nice. Dipper missed these guys. The five of them swap stories in between bites. After the meal, Dipper rolls up his sleeves and helps Wendy do the dishes.

“So, you got a girlfriend yet, Special Agent Pines?”

“Hm? Oh, no,” he laughs. “No, my job doesn’t really allow me time for a relationship.”

“Must be lonely. Always working cases, never getting to relieve that… Stress…” she murmurs, checking him out from the corner of her eye.

“Wendy, I like you, but I’m not really interested in you that way anymore. I’m sorry,” he replies, giving her a stern look.

She shrugs and grins, continuing with the dishes.

“Just thought I’d put it out there. I mean, you’re not exactly some dorky little kid anymore, you know?”

Dipper chuckles and scratches the stubble on his chin.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. So, tell me about this Cliph guy.”

~+~+~+~

Dipper follows Wendy into the bar wearing a white button-up without a tie, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top few buttons undone. A black belt with a silver buckle holds his slacks up. His tattoos are visible, Cipher’s circle and a few protective symbols he’s discovered over the years. He looks around and makes eye contact with a startling pair of jet black eyes, pools of night drowning everything that falls into them. Dipper’s breath catches in his throat and he heads towards the blond man, forgetting about Wendy and humming to whatever she just said. She disappears and Dipper walks up to him, taking in his loose tank-top and numerous tattoos, some the same as Dipper’s. Then he smiles, and Dipper feels his heart skip a beat as he realizes that this man is very dangerous, but only if you cross him.

“Well hello, there,” the man says flirtatiously, extending his hand. “Liber Cliph, at your service.”

“Um… Special Agent Pines, FBI, at yours. Funny, you said your name is Liber Cliph?” Dipper asks, tilting his head slightly and shaking his hand briefly.

“Yep! The one and only. Why?” Liber asks, crossing his arms and grinning wider.

“I’m actually here to ask you a few questions. Do you mind going for a walk with me?” Dipper asks.

“Can I see your badge, first?”

Dipper pulls it out with a smile and Liber raises his eyebrows at it.

“Alright. After you,” Liber says, gesturing towards the door.

Outside, the cool night air helps Dipper clear his head and he sighs.

“Nice tattoos,” Liber comments, staring at Dipper’s arms.

“Oh, thanks. You too,” Dipper tells him with an easy smile. “So, you run the radio station around here, right?”

“Yep. Are you a fan?”

“Well, I can’t say we pick it up very well back at Headquarters,” Dipper jokes.

Liber grins and looks at him.

“I suppose not. It’s pretty local. Might I ask how you heard about it?”

“One of our Portland agents started listening to it and started to wonder if it might be connected to another case. Don’t worry though, it’s probably nothing. I was just sent to double check, since I know this town,” Dipper admits, pushing down the nagging voice in the back of his head telling him he shouldn’t be saying all this.

“Really?” Liber asks lowly, stopping to turn towards Dipper on the sidewalk. “And if I told you something that made you think I am connected to that other case… Would you be required to take me in for questioning, Special Agent Pines?”

Dipper stops and looks at him carefully, his smile faltering slightly.

“Is there something you’re trying to tell me, Cliph?” he retorts eventually, licking his lips.

“Well…” Liber drapes his arms around Dipper’s neck, pulling him closer in the starlight. “I’m wondering if you’d like to see me in handcuffs.”


End file.
